pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Mother Goose
Origin Mother Goose is often cited as the author of hundreds of children’s stories that have been passed down through oral tradition and published over centuries. Various chants, songs, and even games have been attributed to her, but she is most recognized for her nursery rhymes, which have been familiar with readers of all generations. Her work is often published as Mother Goose Rhymes. Despite her celebrated place in children’s literature, the exact identity and origin of Mother Goose herself is still unknown. Some believe that the original Mother Goose was a real woman who lived in Boston during the later half of the 17th century. After being widowed by Isaac Goose, a woman named either Elizabeth Foster Goose or Mary Goose (depending on sources) moved in with her eldest daughter, entertaining her grandchildren with amusing jingles which quickly gained popularity with the neighborhood children. According to the legend, her son-in-law, a publisher, printed her rhymes, and thus the reputation of Mother Goose was born. However, literary historians often dismiss the possibility of a Bostonian Mother Goose, as the existence of various French texts that refer to Mother Goose at a much earlier date make the American legend improbable. These texts, dating as early as 1626, even show that the French terms “mere l’oye” or “mere oye” (Mother Goose) were already familiar to readers and could be referenced. The figure of Mother Goose may even date back as the 10th century, according to other sources. In an ancient French legend, King Robert II had a wife who often told incredible tales that fascinated children. Regardless of Mother Goose’s origins, Charles Perrault was the first to actually publish a Mother Goose collection of rhymes and other folk tales in 1697, essentially initiating the fairy tale genre. With the subtitle Les Contes de ma Mère l'Oie (Tales of my Mother Goose), the collection quickly gained popularity all over France. By 1729, Perrault’s collection had been translated into English, in the form of Robert Samber’s Histories or Tales of Past Times, Told by Mother Goose. Samber’s volume was eventually republished in 1786 and brought to the U.S. English publisher of children’s literature, John Newbery, later focused on the nursery rhymes, publishing Mother Goose's Melody, or, Sonnets for the Cradle, which helped Mother Goose become further associated with children’s poetry. Public Domain Film Appearances *A Modern Mother Goose (1917) Public Domain Comic Appearances *Thrilling Comics #9: Macro Polo Jones went talent scouting and encountered Mother Goose, the Fairy Queen, and Tom Thumb *Coo Coo Comics #11: A one page filler about a patriotic Mother Goose. *Four Color #59,68,90,126,140,172,185,201,253 *Zoo Funnies (1945 series) #1-2 Public Domain Comic Appearances Inspired by Mother Goose *Pep Comics #30: Hangman battled John Dickerson, a villain who took the moniker of Mother Goose, who sent rhyming invitations of death to his relatives. *Doll Man #7: Doll Man battled the Mother Goose Gang whose members consisted of Humpty Dumpty, Simple Simon, and Jack and Jill. *Plastic Man #6: Criminal "First Reader" McGool took on the identities of nursery rhyme characters such as Mother Goose, Little Jack Horner, and Little Miss Muffet. He was captured by Plastic Man and Woozy Winks. Notes *In The Marriage of Santa Claus, Santa is portrayed as a lonely bachelor trying to determine the best candidate to be his wife. Concluding it should be someone who loves children as much as him, he rushes off to propose to Mother Goose (rather than Mother Christmas or Spring the Beauty as in other stories). After she accepts, the reindeer immediately carry her and her “children” (numerous nursery‐rhyme and fairy‐tale characters) to live in Santa Claus’ “great palace,” apparently before even any wedding ceremony. See Also *ComicVine *Wikipedia *IMDB Category:Bird Themed Characters Category:Elderly Characters Category:Unknown Creator Category:Unknown Debuts Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Literary Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Comic Strip Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Vertigo Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:Television Characters Category:Dell Characters Category:Dynamite Entertainment Characters Category:EC Characters Category:Dark Horse Characters Category:Fawcett Characters Category:Star Characters Category:Harvey Characters Category:Boom! Studios Character Category:Female Characters Category:Nedor Characters Category:Charlton Characters Category:MLJ Characters Category:Quality Characters Category:Babes in Toyland Characters Category:Kitchen Sink Characters Category:Goose Family Characters Category:First Name Unknown Category:Claus Family Characters